


First Crush

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-19
Updated: 2008-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Crush

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant  
>  **Author’s Notes:** Hello people!  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Three second years sat around a small table in the Gryffindor Common Room. Books and bits of parchment were strewn about, covering nearly the entire surface of the table. Albus Severus Potter stared at the wall in front of him in boredom. “I don’t get why you two are always studying,” he sighed. “Alright, well I get why Rose is always studying, she’s a Ravenclaw. But Scorp, you’re a Gryffindor!”

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy looked up from the book in front of him and gave his best friend a small smile. “We want to get good grades,” he said as if this explained the world’s deepest and darkest secrets.

“You’d both get good grades without studying,” Albus commented, folding his arms on the table and resting his chin on them.

Rose Maria Weasley pushed the piece of parchment she’d started writing a Charms essay on away from her and heaved a dramatic sigh. Both boys looked at her, concern written all over their faces.

“What’s wrong, Rose?” Scorpius asked.

“I can’t concentrate,” Rose sighed again.

Albus gave his cousin a questioning look, “Why?”

Rose blushed; she didn’t really want to admit why she was having trouble focusing. “I don’t know,” she lied.

Albus and Scorpius glanced at each other and grinned. “Yes you do. You have feelings for that Hufflepuff. “ Scorpius teased. “What’s his name?” he turned to Albus.

“Strom,” Albus supplied.

“Yes, Strom Jones. You like him, don’t you?” Rose’s blush deepened. “You’ve been talking about him all week. Strom this, and Strom that…” Scorpius went on.

“No I haven’t,” Rose defended herself.

“Yes you have,” Albus agreed. “Almost nonstop.” Rose’s blush got even darker, if that was physically possible. “You do have a crush on him. You’re blushing.”

“No I’m not,” Rose argued weakly.

The two boys laughed as Rose gathered up her thins. “I do not like Strom!” she stated as she rushed off to her own Common Room up in Ravenclaw Tower.

“Rose! Come back, we’re just playing!” Albus called after her as she exited through the portrait hole. She didn’t even look back as she left.


End file.
